1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a computer turn on/off testing apparatus, especially to a computer turn on/off testing apparatus used to turn on/off a computer automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic apparatuses are not equipped with internal power supply devices in order to save space and cost. Therefore, these electronic apparatuses require external power supplies. Computers are powered by power supplies, which are capable of converting alternating current into direct current. Testing power supplies during the computer turn on/off processes is an important test for determining reliability. If the computer cannot be turned on, or if the computer is turned on for a long time; the power supplies then need to be further tested. However, the above testing method requires an engineer to operate a power button on the computer repeatedly to turn on/off the computer, which is inefficient and expensive.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.